Coffee and Song Selections
by AwkwardKatsudonNerd
Summary: Rachel overheard Klaine discussing songs in the Lima Bean. When they told her what song they were discussing, she were not impressed - that was her song. Diva off 2.0 coming right up. Who will win?
1. Diva Off

Happy birthday to my best friend, DephiniumTheOracle! I hope you have an awesome day bro. This is for you :D xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Slightly AU.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were enjoying their coffees at the Lima Bean, discussing their upcoming regionals duet. Kurt was still in a romantic haze, because Blaine had actually asked him to be his boyfriend… after a few glorious minutes of kissing and just before Wes, David and Jeff burst into the room. And right now, Blaine had an adorable smile on his face as he talked about the pros and cons of singing a duet in an all-boys school, and what songs could be used.

"What song do you think would make everyone think that we were the gayest of gays in Ohio?" Blaine asked, observing Kurt with an adorable tilt of his head.

"Oh, that's kind of an unfair question but a contender would definitely be 'Don't Rain On My Parade'." Kurt replied grinning.

Blaine laughed. "Oh my god, that would be the one! Can I totally see you singing and nailing that song!"

Kurt blushed, smiling at Blaine. "Really?"

"What song?" Said a feminine voice behind Blaine. The boys looked up to see Rachel and Mercedes standing with their coffees. Kurt flushed a deeper red.

"Don't Rain On My Parade," Blaine answered, smiling at Kurt.

"No. You'd be terrible at singing that Kurt. Besides that's my song so you can't sing it." Rachel replied, temper rising. The other three gasped.

"Rachel!" Mercedes said looking at her friend. Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"You know what Rachel, I could sing that song just as well as you can and you know it." Kurt replied.

"No, you couldn't! I mean look at the terrible job you did singing Defying Gravity last year!" Kurt stood up out of his seat. Blaine looked a bit worried.

"Okay Rachel, truth time. I blew that note on purpose. I can hit that high F in my sleep." Rachel gasped.

"You what! Why the would you do that?"

Kurt sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "Because I didn't want to win. I wanted to save my dad the embarrassment of having a son sing a song written for a woman."

Rachel's jaw opened and closed. Mercedes and Blaine were both shocked and proud. "I don't believe you. Take that back!"

"Can't its truth time." Kurt replied shrugging.

"But... but I've based all my success from that moment! It was my first big win!" She started attracting the stares of other customers as her voice rose. "I based all my confidence from that performance for the past year!" She yelled getting in Kurt's face, pointing at him. Kurt didn't even flinch.

"Oh well, consider it cracked," He replied evenly placing his hands on his hips.

"Oooh man." Mercedes said shaking her head. Blaine kept glancing between the two.

"I think it's time for Diva off part two. And this time, I'm not throwing anything." Kurt said leaning forward slightly.

"You don't want to do this. It's my song and you will ruin it for everyone."

"Oh, I think I do. After regionals. You. Me. Diva off."

So many emotions passed across Rachel's face. "Oh fine! But I'm going to destroy you!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the building.

"Want to take a seat Mercedes?" Kurt asked, casually sitting back down in his chair and taking a sip of his coffee. "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the two who were staring at him.

"Wow Kurt." Mercedes said. "I can't believe she hadn't realised that you threw it. Like come on, the songs you've sung since then have had similar notes or even higher."

Kurt looked into his lap. "I just wish she had more faith in me you know. I'm always put down for my voice. Mr Shue never even considered me for a solo until I had left."

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't be too hard on yourself." Blaine said, reaching across and taking both of Kurt's hands in his. Kurt looked up. "You are so talented Kurt, I love your voice. Don't let her put you down. I believe in you." Tears came to Kurt's eyes.

"Thank you, Blaine." He replied, blushing when Blaine kissed one of his hands. Mercedes gasped.

"Don't tell me that you two finally got your acts together!" She said excitedly. Both boys blushed crimson. "I want the deets!"

"Yes, we are together. But no telling anyone yet Mercedes. Not even the Warblers know yet. Although, Wes and David are pretty suspicious. And I already told my dad." She nodded.

"We heard they placed a bet on us about when we would get together, so we want to wait until they work it out themselves." Blaine added, grinning.

They spent the next hour telling Mercedes about their new found relationship and forgetting about the whole Rachel fiasco. When they departed, Mercedes had hugged them both and told them how happy she was for them. She watched happily as Kurt and Blaine held hands on their extremely short walk to Kurt's car.

* * *

Rachel approached the stage manager before the beginning of the regionals competition. "Hello, my name is Rachel Berry, future Broadway star. I was wondering if the stage is free after the competition this afternoon? I have a diva off to settle."

The manager looked at her if she was crazy. "Uh, yes, I'm sure that would be fine."

"You can even let the audience know that they can watch to see who wins. Not that it isn't obvious already because it will be me."

"Um okay." She wandered away after giving the name of her opponent unwillingly.

A few hours later, and New Directions was announced the winner. The Warblers were a tad disappointed, but were happy enough to be in second place. After Sue Sylvester stormed off the stage, shocking everyone, another person claimed the microphone.

"Uh hi. So, earlier one of the competitors approached me saying that she had a 'Diva-off' to settle." Kurt groaned into his palm. She wanted to do this right now? "If you want to watch another singing competition between a Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, you're more than welcome to stay. Uh so yeah." He walked off the stage after standing there for a moment.

New Directions and Warblers jaws dropped. Most of the audience was curious so pretty much everyone stayed to watch. Aural Intensity and the judges had already left.

The two groups found their seats in the front rows of the theatre. Rachel walked over to Kurt. "I'll be going first to show the audience how this performance is supposed to be before you ruin it for everyone. Also, this way you get a chance to back out once you finally see how superior my vocals are to yours." The Warblers all looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Some of the audience members who had heard her gasped.

"Whatever Rachel." He replied casually glancing at his nails. "I think you're underestimating me." She stormed away, probably going to enter through the back of the theatre as she always did. At least Kurt knew that all he really needed to win this was his voice. And Blaine's smiling face.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "You're going to rock this Kurt." He whispered. Kurt smiled.

The music started, and as Kurt predicted, she entered through the back of the auditorium and gave a very typical Rachel performance. Although, Kurt could tell that this wasn't her best performance. Something was a little off.

The audience cheered at the end of her performance, some people standing up, including Mr Shue. The New Directions actually looked bored.

"Beat that Kurt Hummel." Rachel said as she walked off the stage.

"You've got this Kurt!" Jeff said. Slapping Kurt's back. Other words of encouragement steamed from the rest of the group.

"Thanks guys." He said. Just before he stood up, Blaine squeezed his hand and wished him a good luck. If there weren't people around, Kurt would have kissed his cheek.

Kurt stood on the stage and looked out to the audience.

"Well, what an interesting day this has been. I'm Kurt Hummel, from the Dalton Academy Warblers and sorry guys, I know we're all about formations, do-whopping behind Blaine and box stepping, but I'm going to break our rules a bit and be expressive and dramatic." The boys laughed and Jeff hollered. Some audience members joined in. "As you know, I will also be singing Don't Rain On My Parade, so I hope I don't bore you with the repetition of the same song."

Kurt looked off to the side of the stage and nodded, telling them to start the music. Some members of the audience jaws dropped when he started to sing.

" _Don't tell me not to live_

 _Just sit and putter"_ Some people were shocked that he was singing in the same key as Rachel did.

 _"Life's candy and the sun's_

 _A ball of butter_

 _Don't bring around cloud_

 _To rain on my parade_ " The Warbler's were cheering in the front row. Blaine had a look of adoration on his face. Kurt wandered around the front edge of the stage, pretending to make eye contact with some members of the audience.

" _Don't tell me not to fly_

 _I've simply go to_

 _If someone takes a spill_

 _It's me and not you_ " He gestured to himself and then to a random audience member.

" _Who told you you're allowed_

 _To rain on my parade_

 _I'll march my band out_

 _I'll beat my drum_

 _And if I'm fanned out_

 _Your turn at bat sir"_

 _"At least I didn't fake it_

 _Hat sir I guess I didn't make it"_ He pointed at Jeff and winked. Jeff pretended to swoon.

 _"But whether I'm the rose_

 _Of sheer perfection"_ He wandered on the stage to find himself looking at the New Directions. Mercedes was grinning, Mr Shue looked thoroughly gobsmacked and Rachel was fuming.

 _"Or the freckle on the nose_

 _Of life's complexion_

 _The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_

 _I gotta fly once_

 _I gotta try once_

 _Only can die once, right sir?"_ He pointed at Puck then tapped the side of his nose.

 _"Ooh, life is juicy_

 _Juicy and you see"_

 _"I gotta have my bite sir!_

 _Get ready for me, love,"_ Kurt headed back towards the centre of the stage, eyes drifting over the audience members.

 _"Cause I'm a commer_

 _I simply gotta march_

 _My heart's a drummer_

 _Don't bring around a cloud_

 _To rain on my parade"_ He threw a wink to Blaine who was grinning at him.

 _"I'm gonna live and live now"_ The tempo began to pick up and Kurt found himself becoming more passionate in his performance.

 _"Get what I want I know how_

 _One role for the whole show bang_

 _One throw that bell will go clang_

 _Eye on the target and wham_

 _One shot, one gun shot and BAM"_ Some people jumped at the force of his voice.

 _"Hey Mister Arnstein_

 _Here I am!"_ Most people began cheering as he held the note perfectly.

 _"I'll march my band out_

 _I will beat my drum_

 _And if I'm fanned out_

 _Your turn at bat sir_

 _At least I didn't fake it_

 _Hat sir, I guess I didn't make it"_ Kurt had a natural stage presence and the audience knew it. They were all sucked in by the wonder of his voice.

 _"Get ready for me love"_ He pointed at Blaine on a whim, who was smiling back at him.

 _"Cause I'm a commer_

 _I simply gotta march_

 _My heart's a drummer"_ Here we go, big note at the end coming right up.

 _"Nobody, no, nobody_

 _Is gonna rain on my paradeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"_ He raised both of his arms and closed his eyes as he sung the final notes. The entire audience bar most of the New Directions were on their feet cheering before Kurt had even finished. He may have held on to the note a tad longer than what he needed to because why not.

When Kurt opened his eyes, he saw pretty much the entire audience on their feet. The New Directions all jumped up on their feet after over-coming their shock, bar Rachel. She was not impressed that he got a standing ovation and she didn't. Kurt grinned and giggled nervously as he bowed.

Blaine ran up onto the stage and tackle hugged him, followed by many of the Warblers. The audience laughed.

"Well, that was something." Said a voice after everyone had calmed down and sat back in their seats. The Warblers all got off Kurt and helped him up, but Blaine, Wes and Jeff were still hugging the life out of him somehow. When Wes saw who was talking, his jaw dropped and he stood up properly. "If you don't know who I am, I'm Carmen Tibieaux, head of NYADA and one of the behind the scenes organisers of this whole competition."

Kurt's jaw dropped. He just got complemented by Madame Tibieaux. Internally, he was freaking out. On the outside, he looked rather calm, despite clinging to Blaine's arm.

"I think everyone in this room agrees that Mr Hummel has won this little competition." Everyone cheered in agreeance, except Rachel who was so shocked. She's the one who deserved the recognition not Kurt! That was her song!

"Now I have a proposal. Your performance today during the competition was outstanding, despite the New Directions beating you." The Warblers on stage all smiled. "So, after your additional outstanding performance, Mr Hummel, I would like to formally announce that The Warblers will be joining the New Directions at the National Show Choir Competition in New York." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Wait are you serious?!" Kurt asked, not wanting to believe their luck. Blaine clutched Kurt's hand tightly, very shocked himself.

"Well, of course I am." The audience was screaming. Carmen just smiled and made her way off stage. The Warblers were celebrating on stage. Rachel chose this moment to storm out of the theatre.

"Oh my god Kurt!" Jeff said drawing Kurt into a hug. All the boys were jumping up and down and hugging each other and Kurt. Kurt finally made his way back to Blaine, at the centre of the clump of Warblers.

"We are going to New York!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Blaine's hands and jumping up and down. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "Oh my god and we get to go together!"

"I'm so proud of you Kurt." Blaine said. Kurt grinned at his boyfriend.

"I'm proud of us." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands. Blaine drew Kurt into his arms and hugged the life out of him.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. The Warblers were still cheering and celebrating around them.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt whispered back, having a small idea of what Blaine was going to ask.

"Can I kiss you? I think you deserve it." Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine slightly. Throwing out your plan of waiting for someone to notice Blaine?

"Here?" Kurt glanced around. They were in their own little bubble of Warblers, and surely, they'd protect them.

"Only if you want me to." Blaine replied looking up at Kurt. He smiled softly at his boyfriend.

"Okay." Kurt whispered, finally looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kurt rolled his eyes and tipped up Blaine's chin with his hand. He brought their faces closer together.

"Yes," he whispered against Blaine's lips before kissing him properly. Kurt felt Blaine's hands trail up the side of his body and cup his head delicately. He kind of loved it when Blaine did that.

Someone gasped. "Oh my god!" Wes yelled capturing the attention of everyone in the theatre.

"FINALLY!" Jeff shouted punching the air. The other boys around Klaine cheered, and made sure they sheltered them from the rest of the public at the same time.

Everyone was wondering why new shouts and cheers were coming from the Warblers, but no one could quite tell what was going on as the boys had circled around whatever was happening. Some people just shrugged and carried on leaving the theatre, but the New Directions were very, very curious. Well, most of them were. Mr Shue had wandered out to find Rachel.

Mercedes had guessed what the boys we so excited about, as she caught a glimpse of Kurt and Blaine embracing before the boys had circled around them protectively and had started cheering. She smiled. She was so happy for Kurt.

Blaine finally detached his mouth from Kurt's, but couldn't resist pressing a small kiss to his boyfriend's check before pulling back so Kurt's arms rested loosely around his waist. He slid his hands down to squeeze Kurt's shoulders. Seconds later, their little bubble had broken as the Warblers came in and tackled them to the ground... Again.

"We've waited so long for this moment." Wes said after they managed to get up off the ground. The other Warblers all nodded and grinned when Kurt's hand searched for Blaine's.

"Oh yes. So, freaking long. Please tell me you two are together." Jeff said looking between the pair. They started giggling.

David raised an eyebrow. "What aren't you telling us?" Kurt casually glanced at his watch.

"We got together 4 days 10 hours and 28 minutes ago, to be precise." He said, grinning.

"Only you two would know the exact minute you got together." Nick said, bringing Klaine into a three-way hug. Wes looked puzzled.

"That wasn't when we found you two working on Pavarotti's casket was it?" Wes asked, looking between the pair.

Blaine smirked. "It might have been." Kurt laughed.

"Group hug!" Trent called.

"We are so happy that Klaine finally got together!" Wes said. "Oh, and nationals too!"

That evening was full of celebration, and we are talking about the party organised because Klaine finally got their acts together. Oh, and I suppose they could throw in something about Nationals in there somewhere.

* * *

There may or may not be a part II as a work in progress right now. Tell me if you want to see it - hint: Warblers at Nationals! :D


	2. Nationals

Hi again! Here is chapter two as some of you requested - The Warblers at Nationals! I hope I've done this some sort of justice.

Disclamier: I own nothing.

Enjoy! x

* * *

Kurt couldn't actually believe it. They were going to Nationals. He was going to New York. With his boyfriend, no less. And the Warblers.

And for once, his ideas were actually listened to, and were taken into consideration by the Warbler Council. The council had even decided to act on his suggestions following a discussion with the rest of the Warblers. When Wes had told Kurt that they were going to use his ideas for Nationals, he was so shocked.

Wes knew that their set list for Nationals would easily label them, as the 'gay school'. Well as if they hadn't been labelled that already. But for once, the show choir world was going to see The Warblers. The Warblers let loose that is. The boys all knew that they had only gotten into Nationals on a whim, and that was through the flamboyant teen otherwise known as Kurt Hummel. So naturally, everyone was more than happy to let their creatives sides loose for once. They had even wanted Kurt to take on lead soloist with Blaine without battering an eyelid. Kurt was floored.

Currently, The Warblers were at the airport in New York city. Kurt was struggling to keep it together, having a bounce in his step and was rambling on at a mile a minute. Blaine reached out to his boyfriend and clutched his hand. Kurt stopped for a moment and looked at their joined hands. He grinned and swung their hands gently as he continued pattering on about how exciting it was to travel in a plane for the first time ever. Blaine nodded along with a goofy smile on his face.

The rest of the Warblers who were following the couple all grinned to themselves. Klaine weren't ones to openly flaunt their relationship to everyone – and they all knew this was because of their troubled pasts. The Warblers hadn't seen much aside from causal touches here and there, much like how they were before they became boyfriends. So, naturally Jeff and Nick started planning a celebration party for Klaine as they seemed to be coming out of their shells more.

No Warbler will confirm or deny if they squealed when they noticed Kurt and Blaine holding hands whilst walking through New York airport.

* * *

"Urgh, Wes! I think we've done enough practice to last us a lifetime. Can we have a break please?" Kurt asked, falling dramatically into an empty couch. The other boys murmured their agreement.

Wes grinned. "Okay, okay. 10 minutes. I'll go and check what slot we've drawn. They should be up now." With a glance at David, Wes wandered out of the room. A second later, David followed him.

"If I didn't know better, I would have said that they were gay." Kurt said as Blaine came and sat next to him.

"Yeah me too." Blaine agreed, throwing his legs onto Kurt's lap and cuddling up to him. Kurt rather liked this side of Blaine, he was oh so adorable and very cuddly.

"So, can you give us any more clues about your song?" Nick asked from his seat beside Jeff. They were smiling at the boys cuddled up.

Blaine grinned and rested his head-on Kurt's shoulder. "Nope. We're under strict rules from the council to not say anything about it." Kurt traced patterns on the side of Blaine's leg.

"Aw come on man." Jeff whined. "At least we know that it will be nothing less than amazing." Everyone laughed. Blaine whispered something into Kurt's ear and kissed a small kiss to his cheek. Kurt blushed and smiled.

"We've drawn last spot guys." David announced, striding back into the room. He grinned when he saw Klaine on the couch.

"Which is a good and bad thing." Wes added.

Kurt grinned. "We'll just have to knock them out of their seats, won't we?" The boys cheered.

"I'm sure we will do exactly that."

The Warblers cheered again and them moved back into formation, a new determination seeping through them.

* * *

The group settled into the audience to watch a couple of the other show choirs perform. Some were downright stupid and they were left wondering how they even got to Nationals, and others were so incredible that it left them shocked and wondering if they could top that.

"The New Directions are up next," Blaine whispered to his boyfriend who was fiddling with his tie.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a small smile. "Thanks Blaine," He replied, reaching out to squeeze Blaine's hand. He didn't let go when Blaine squeezed back. Kurt was very touched when all the Warbler boys said they would watch the New Directions performance with him and forgo extra warm up time.

Kurt heard Rachel and Finn before they came onto the stage. He sighed happily and silently wished hi step-brother and friend would hurry up and get their acts together.

"Oooh they're doing original songs again!" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Throughout the first song, Kurt could see the longing glances between Finn and Rachel. "Oh no." He whispered near the close of the song. Blaine glanced at him curiously as Kurt gripped his hand tighter. When Blaine looked back to the stage, Finn and Rachel were kissing. His jaw dropped with the rest of the audience's.

"Oh my god." Blaine said. The Warblers started murmuring between themselves.

Kurt was sure that their kiss was not going to go down well with the rest of the club. After the New Directions had finished their performance, Kurt sent a text to Mercedes congratulating her on her performance and asking her what the heck was up with Finchel.

When the lights came back on, The Warblers headed out, still gossiping about the New Directions performance. Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand as they walked. No one even battered an eyelid. They headed to their designated green room, and got ready to warm up. When Blaine thought the other boys were distracted enough, he pressed a short kiss to Kurt's lips before bounding over to the small keyboard to help with the warm ups. Kurt smiled to himself. Niff looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

Kurt was only slightly nervous. Okay, who was he kidding? He was so, incredibly nervous.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, walking over to Kurt. The boy in question looked at him.

"I'm just a bit nervous." He replied, looking down at his hands. Blaine chuckled and gently hooked his fingers under Kurt's chin and tilted it up.

"It's okay to be nervous honey." Kurt smiled softly. "I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable" They both blushed slightly, remembering the moment just before their regionals performance where Blaine had said the same thing.

Seconds later, the MC was speaking. "Please welcome our last performers for this competition, from Westerville, Ohio, it's the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

"Blaine, you're up." Wes said, glancing at Blaine. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"I love you. Go get them." Kurt said to Blaine before he ran onto the stage.

"I love you too. We're going to kill this thing." And he disappeared out onto the stage with a small grin.

Jeff sauntered up besides Kurt. "You two are way too adorable." He whispered. Kurt blushed as Jeff adjusted his blazer.

"Thank you." He whispered. Kurt wandered into the wings to wait for his cue. He hoped they could pull this off.

Blaine stood at the back of the stage, waiting for the lights to come on. He was smiling softly, thinking about Kurt. Well, the competition too, hopefully. When the lights finally came on, he saw the expectant faces for the first few rows. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

" _Never knew I could feel like this_

 _Like I've never see the sky before_ " Blaine walked slowly to the front of the stage.

 _Want to vanish inside your kiss_ "

The Warbler boys gasped when the recognised the song. The fact that Blaine was singing with no music at all just strengthened his voice and captured the audience completely. Kurt stood in the wings, sighing happily.

" _Seasons may change winter to spring_

 _But I love you, until the end of time_ " It was clear to everyone that this boy was clearly singing about someone he loved.

 _"Come what may_

 _Come what may_ " Blaine closed his eyes for a second, pouring his heart and soul into the song.

" _I will love you_

 _Until my dying day_ " Mercedes gasped, suddenly realising what this could mean. Her heart fluttered as Blaine sung, obviously singing about her best friend. Pretty much all the New Directions aside from Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Tina and Mike, had bailed and were really angry with Finn and Rachel. They may have forgotten that their boy was performing last. Blaine smiled, knowing what was coming next.

 _"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_ " Kurt walked out, hands in pockets and taking the higher key. Blaine turned towards Kurt, a small smile slipping onto his face. Some audience members gasped realising that this was a duet between the two boys.

" _Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace_ " Kurt came to a stop beside Blaine who was now facing him fully.

 _"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste"_ Blaine took a step towards Kurt and their hands slipped around each other with one hand on their waists, the other clasped together. They began to slow dance. Jeff and Nick's eyes began to well up as they watched some of their closest friends sing their hearts out.

" _It all revolves around you."_ Their voices mixed together perfectly. Kurt pulled back and wandered to the other side of the stage, looking out at the audience.

" _And there's no mountain too high, no river to wide_

 _Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side"_ Blaine turned towards where Kurt now stood looking out at the audience.

" _Storm clouds may gather_

 _And stars may collide"_ They were silent for a moment and Kurt turned towards Blaine.

" _But I love you"_ Kurt sang.

" _I love you"_ Blaine returned. They walked in a slow semi-circle, looking at each other.

" _Until the end_ "

" _Until the end_ "

" _Of time_ " The sung in unison.

" _Come what may"_ Kurt and Blaine looked out at the audience once again.

 _"Come what may"_ They turned back to each other, their eyes just full of love.

 _"I will love you"_ They took a step towards each other, noses nearly bumping at their sudden closeness. Their eyes were locked in a very intense and loving gaze.

" _I will love you_ " Their hands moved at the same time as they slipped around each other. Kurt let his head drop gently onto Blaine's shoulder as he sighed quietly. He shut his eyes, not wanting to look at the judgmental eyes of the audience – not that he'd see them anyways. The lights faded out. Blaine leant his head against Kurt's and embraced him a little tighter. He had closed his eyes as well. "I love you." Blaine whispered.

As soon as the lights had faded out completely, the audience were on their feet cheering. There wasn't a dry eye in the theatre. Klaine lingered in their hug a moment longer before joining the other boys who had appeared on stage. Even the Warbler boys were wiping tears from their faces.

Wes handed Blaine two stacks of paper, rolling his eyes at the boy. Blaine just grinned and accepted them. He wandered back to the front centre of the stage. The other boys had positioned themselves sitting casually on the high-risers or on the 3 tables that they pulled onto the stage.

As soon as the stage light came back on, Blaine threw the papers out into the audience.

" _Oh yeah!_ " The audience started cheering already as the other boys started up their acapella harmonies and beats.

" _Oh yeah!_

 _So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_ " Blaine wandered up the high-risers and then faced the audience again.

 _"And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send"_ He started to walk down the tiers. Two of the boys flanked him.

 _"Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem"_ He pulled Kurt up who was sitting on the bottom tier casually glancing at his nails. They linked arms and walked to the front of the stage. It was safe to say – Kurt looked more into this performance than he did when they sung this just before regionals.

 _"You'd rather cover up_

 _I'd rather let them be_

 _So let me be_

 _And I'll set you free"_ The Warblers had all gathered behind the pair in formation. And when they started their choreography, the teenage girls in the audience were all on their feet screaming.

" _I am in misery_

 _There ain't nobody who can comfort me oh yeah"_ Blaine casually leant his head onto Kurt's shoulder and looked up at him adorably. Kurt grinned. His boyfriend was such a dork.

 _"Why won't you answer me_

 _The silence is slowly killing me oh yeah"_ Blaine and Kurt moved to opposite sides of the stage and joined in with a semi shimmy move.

 _"Girl you really got me bad_

 _You really got me bad_

 _I'm gonna get you back_

 _I'm gonna get you back"_ Now the entire audience were on their feet bopping along.

 _"Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_

 _The way it feels to be completely intertwined_

 _It's not that I didn't care_

 _It's that I didn't know_

 _It's not what I didn't feel_

 _It's what I didn't show"_ The Warblers continued to dance around the stage. Blaine danced his way between them, occasionally dancing up at the front and connecting so to speak with the audience.

 _"So let me be_

 _And I'll set you free"_ Blaine causally sung to Kurt who had sashayed himself over to Blaine.

" _I am in misery_

 _There ain't nobody who can comfort me oh yeah_

 _Why won't you answer me_

 _The silence is slowly killing me oh yeah"_ Kurt danced away, with a small wink at Blaine over his shoulder. Blaine couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face.

 _"Girl you really got me bad_

 _You really got me bad_

 _I'm gonna get you back_

 _I'm gonna get you back"_ Dance formations were on point.

 _"You say your faith is shaken_

 _You may be mistaken_

 _You keep me wide awake_

 _And waiting for the sun_

 _I'm desperate and confused"_ The Warblers broke formation and danced their way over to the tables that were on the stage. Kurt may have shimmed his way there, but no one will confirm or deny this. So, I could be wrong.

 _"So far away from you_

 _I'm getting there_

 _I don't care where I have to go"_

The boys began to hit the tables in rhythm. The audience joined in on the claps.

" _Why do you do what you do to me yeah_

 _Why won't you answer me answer me yeah_

 _Why do you do what you do to me yeah_

 _Why won't you answer me answer me yeahhhhhh"_ Some of the boys kept up this rhythm, the rest joined Blaine in the last bit of choreography. Well, it was more messing around really until the final bit of the song.

" _I am in misery_

 _There ain't nobody who can comfort me oh yeah_

 _Girl you really got me bad_

 _You really got me bad_

 _I'm gonna get you back_

 _I'm gonna get you back_ " They ended the song standing in various places all over the stage, standing with their hands clasped in front of them. Somehow, Nick and Jeff ended up standing on top of the tables.

The audience all screamed as the lights faded out again. The MC spoke when the audience quietened. The boys on stage moved quickly and as silently as possible, with Kurt practically dragging Blaine off the stage.

"The Dalton Academy Warblers will be back with their final number in five minutes." The audience was buzzing, wondering why they had to wait. Those Garglers or Warblers or whatever were all about uniform and blazers, right? The stage curtain closed and the house lights came back on.

"I wish you wouldn't wear the gel." Kurt said as he helped Blaine wash the gel out of his hair quickly. They had managed to commander the bathroom. "I just love your curls." Blaine grinned.

"You better get changed. I got this." Kurt ducked into the curtained shower, trying not to think he was getting undressed with his boyfriend standing less than 5 feet away. He shimmied into his jeans and changed his shirt. He put on a red and black jumper on top, only buttoning the middle button. He pulled on his lace up boots before pulling the curtain back.

Blaine was leaning against the sink drying his hair with a towel. He had changed himself, and had somehow acquired Kurt's Dalton jumper. "Let me deal with your hair." Kurt said. Blaine looked at him grinning. Kurt put a small amount of product into his hands and ran them through Blaine's hair. His boyfriend shut his eyes. Kurt let a few of the curls bounce up and also pulled a bit of Blaine's fringy bit down.

"There see. Curly and manageable." Kurt said, turning Blaine to face the mirror. Blaine gasped at his hair.

"I kind of love it actually." Blaine said. He turned and ruffled up Kurt's hair a little bit. "Hmm. You look hot." Kurt blushed and kissed his boyfriend quickly.

"Come on." They dashed out of the bathroom and saw they were the first ready. Moments later, all of the Warblers filled out of the green room and back onto the stage. Kurt stood just behind the opening, waiting for the other boys to be ready and in position.

"You are going to rock this." Blaine said. He kissed Kurt and the boys all wolf whistled.

On the other side of the curtain, the audience wondered what was going on. Well those who heard the whistles.

A moment later, the curtain opened as someone stepped through. Considering the entire theatre was in darkness, they couldn't tell who it was. The music started playing and the stage lights came back on. Some people gasped upon seeing one of the boys out of uniform and hearing actual music. Mercedes and Puck were grinning when they saw Kurt.

" _It doesn't matter if you love him"_ Kurt spoke, pointing out to the audience.

" _Or capital H – I – M._ " He gestured and then tilted his head.

" _Just put your paws up_ " He raised his hands above his head and spread his legs a little wider. Nick and Jeff walked onto the stage from opposite sides.

" _Cause you were born this way baby_ " Jeff and Nick pulled Kurt's jacket open and his shirt read 'LIKES BOYS'. Some people gasped. Kurt was smirking.

" _My mama told me when I was young_

 _We were all about superstars"_ Kurt sung using his lower register, shocking most audience members – he was a countertenor?!

" _She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

 _In the glass of her boudoir"_ The three boys were causally dancing in formation, Niff harmonising behind Kurt.

 _"There was nothing wrong with loving who you are_

 _She said cause He made you perfect babe_

 _So hold your head up girl and you'll go far_

 _Listen to me when I say"_ The curtains opened and the three boys turned and strutted towards the high risers.

 _"I'm beautiful in my way_ " They all looked over their shoulder, smirking. So in sync. The other Warblers wandered onto the stage in various places.

 _"Cause god makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track baby"_ Kurt had reached the back and spun around with his hand on his hip.

 _"I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just love yourself and your set_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way"_ Some of the boys stripped off their outer jackets so the audience could read their shirts including Nick's whose said 'Gay' and Jeff's which said 'Bisexual'.

 _"Ooh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was born this way_

 _Baby I was born this way_

 _Ooh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was born this way_

 _Right track baby I was born this way"_ Everyone sung together. Most of the audience were on their feet dancing along – some even singing. Some of the girls had even left their seats and were crowding around the edge of the stage as if they were at a concert and the Warblers were celebrities.

 _"Don't be a drag just be a queen_

 _Don't be a drag just be a queen_

 _Don't be a drag just be a queen_

 _Don't be"_ Kurt winked at Blaine who had just danced his way towards his boyfriend. Mercedes was smiling and dancing along. She hoped that the boys had it in the bag because they were killing it right now. The others that were with her were trying to dance along and were enjoying themselves.

 _"Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

 _Subway kid rejoice the truth_

 _In the religion of the insecure_

 _I must be myself respect my youth_

 _A different lover is not a sin_

 _Believe capital H – I – M_

 _I love my life_

 _I love this record and_

 _Mi Amore vole fe yah"_ The majority of jackets had been taken off and were thrown off stage. Wes's shirt read 'Gavel' which just puzzled the audience, David's read 'Bromance' and Thad's said 'Can't dance'. The only two that had their jackets on were Kurt and Blaine. Everyone could read their shirts though, and Blaine's said 'curly hair'.

 _"I'm beautiful in my way_

 _Cause god makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just love yourself and your set_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way"_ Kurt had wondered back up the high risers. The boys were all dancing and singing around him. He could tell they were all enjoying themselves.

 _"Ooh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was born this way_

 _Baby I was born this way_

 _Ooh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was born this way_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way"_ Kurt strutted to the front of the stage, taking his jacket off as he went. The threw it out into the audience to one of the girls who was screaming at the end of the stage. Blaine grinned and took of his own jacket. A couple of the other Warblers who saw the back of their shirts grinned and tried to keep their internal fangirl screams over their favourite couple from escaping their mouths. They had a performance to finish.

 _"Don't be a drag just be a queen_

 _Whether you broke or evergreen_

 _You're black white beige chola descent_

 _You're Lebanese your orient"_ Blaine joined Kurt at the front and they strutted backwards, not turning just yet. The other boys did the same. The girls were screaming and one of them definitely turned to her friend and say "Why are the gay ones always so hot and sexy?"

 _"Whether life disabilities_

 _Left you outcast bullied or teased_

 _Rejoice and love yourself today"_ Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other and walked forwards again.

 _Cause baby you were born this way"_ They turned when they reached the front of the stage and put their hands on their hips. The audience gasped when they saw the back of the boys' shirts. Kurt's said 'loves Blaine' and Blaine's said 'loves Kurt.'

"Come on seriously? Him too?" Another girl sighed.

 _"No matter gay straight or bi"_ Kurt and Blaine walked back to the group who had gathered in the middle of the stage. Dance moves on point though. And in sync.

 _"Lesbian transgendered life_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born to survive_

 _No matter black white or beige_

 _Chola or orient made_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born to be brave"_ Kurt managed belt the last note, making Mercedes, Puck and Finn proud.

 _"I'm beautiful in my way_

 _Cause god makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way"_ They boys had dispersed around the stage again, still dancing and singing. Kurt and Blaine stayed in the middle, dancing together.

 _"Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just love yourself and your set_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way"_ Jeff and Nick joined Klaine in the middle.

 _"Ooh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was born this way_

 _Baby I was born this way_

 _Ooh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby I was born this way"_ They all spun at the same time and walked to the back of the stage.

 _"Right track baby I was born this way_

 _I was born this way hey_

 _I was born this way hey"_ They boys all took turns doing various flips and whatnot across the stage. Well those that could do them that is.

 _"I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way hey"_ Kurt even added in his very own cartwheel, handspring and front flip, whilst managing to sing the lyrics. Everyone in the audience cheered when he finished. 'Thank you Coach Sylvester' Kurt thought.

 _"I was born this way hey_

 _I was born this way hey"_ The boys circled around Kurt and Blaine who were dancing in the centre of the high risers.

 _"I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way hey"_ When the music stopped, the entire audience was cheering. The boys onstage were all thrilled and were cheering themselves and clapping each other on the backs and hugging one another. Klaine hugged, and then all the other boys piled around them as the lights faded out.

The boys filed back to the green room and could still hear the audience cheering. Some even started chanting for the boys to come back and do another song.

"Wow." Kurt said flopping onto a couch. Blaine sat next to him and handed his boyfriend his water bottle. "Thanks."

"You guys were absolutely amazing!" Jeff said grinning at the couple. Everyone shouted their agreements.

"Thanks guys." Blaine said. He kissed Kurt briefly. Kurt then rested his head-on Blaine's shoulder and fell into a light slumber. Blaine wasn't far behind him. He rested his head-on top of Kurt and smiled when Kurt snuggled in closer to him.

"Oh my god they are way too adorable." Nick said looking at the sleeping couple. The other boys agreed and stayed quiet to let the boys sleep peacefully. Jeff snapped a photo.

"They were up late last night practicing." Wes whispered. "They wanted their song to be perfect. I'm kind of glad they're getting some sleep. They both work themselves to hard." David nodded in agreement.

"Well at least we have some time before we find out the results. In fact, we have three hours." David said glancing at his watch. "Does anyone want to go out?" Some boys nodded.

"You don't need to change back into your uniforms." They cheered quietly. Most filed out of the room, but Niff volunteered to stay with Klaine. Wevid hung back for a few moments before leaving as well.

Mercedes and Finn wandered into the room not long after the Warblers left. Finn was holding Kurt's jacket that he threw into the crowd. They both smiled when they saw Kurt and Blaine sleeping.

Finn covered them with Kurt's jacket and then with his own. The other boys and Mercedes smiled at the brotherly gesture.

"You guys were amazing." Mercedes whispered, sitting beside Jeff and Nick who were holding hands.

"Thank you. Our whole set list actually stemmed from Kurt and Blaine," Jeff replied, gesturing towards the pair. "And they both helped the council with all the choreography and costumes."

"Kurt was really shocked when we gave him the solos." Nick added. "And Wes told us they worked really hard to make sure their duet was perfect, even staying up late last night. Most of us didn't even know what they were singing."

"Oh really?" Finn asked. "I'm actually really proud of Kurt. I used to be such a horrible douche bag to him, but like he just brushed it off. Even when we became step-brothers, he was more than willing to put our past behind us and move on. And I've always admired the fact that he always puts in 110 percent even when it's something he doesn't really want to do." He looked over to Kurt while he spoke.

They all shared quiet conversation, and Jeff was even brave enough to enquire about Finn and Rachel's kiss when they started discussing the New Directions performance.

"I know we probably shouldn't have done that and now we probably have lost our chances of even getting close to winning. But sometimes these things just happen. And I do feel a bit bad about it."

Mercedes squeezed Finns hands. "It's okay Finn really. I think you and Rachel just need to sit down and have a long conversation about your relationship. We still made it to Nationals, it doesn't really matter what happens next." Finn looked at her and gave a half smile.

"Thanks Mercedes. I think we will." Nick and Jeff smiled to themselves. They talked quietly for the better part of an hour.

Kurt somehow had cuddled closer to Blaine, and had draped his arm over Blaine's torso. Blaine snuck his arm around Kurt as well. They both had small smiles on their faces.

"Oh, they are just so cute." Mercedes said getting up. The other New Directions had both texted Finn and her, wondering where they were. The boys nodded in agreement. "Tell Kurt we came in." Niff nodded and the New Directions members left.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered. The two boys whipped their heads around only to find the boys were still asleep. But they watched as Blaine unknowingly pulled Kurt closer to him. They smiled to each other and decided to mess around on their phones quietly.

* * *

The other Warblers slowly walked into the room and grinned when they saw Klaine still fast asleep. Jeff and Nick were in an intense online chess game.

"Alright who is going to wake them up?" Thad asked. Wes rolled his eyes and shook Blaine's shoulder.

"Blainey! Wake up." Wes said. Blaine slowly opened his eyes and groggily looked at a smiling Wes.

"What?" He asked rubbing his eyes. He looked down and saw Kurt snuggled into his side. "Aw."

"We've got to go check the board, and we all think that you and Kurt should look first." Blaine stretched a little bit, trying not to jostle Kurt. He picked up the jackets that were over them and draped them over the back of the couch

"Blaine." Kurt mumbled. "Quit moving." The boys all laughed. Kurt sat up quickly, cheeks reddening.

"You're so adorable." Blaine whispered, leaning over to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"Yeah you too." Kurt replied smiling. "Come on then. Let's go see how we did." He grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked out of the room. The rest followed them.

Moments later, they were in the foyer and lining up to see how they went. Finn and Mercedes spotted them and wandered over to them.

"Hey Finn! How'd you go?" Kurt asked.

Finn sighed. "We didn't make the top ten." Kurt reached out and squeezed his step-brothers arm. "The others have already gone back to the hotel but Mr Shue said we could wait for you guys and see how you did."

"To be honest I don't think he was really listening." Mercedes added. Kurt hugged her and then grabbed Blaine's hand again. They chatted together as they got closer to the poster.

"I don't want to look." Kurt said when it was finally their turn. Blaine tugged his arm.

"Come on. We will look together." Blaine said. Kurt nodded. Finn and Mercedes had secretive smiles on their faces.

Together, Kurt and Blaine scanned the list. The both gasped when they reached the bottom. "Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed jumping up and down. Blaine hugged Kurt. The other boys just looked between them, Mercedes and Finn.

"Well?" Wes asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and then back at the others, big smiles on their faces. "We made the top 10!" The other Warblers began celebrating.

Finn hugged Kurt. "I'm so proud of you dude." Kurt whacked him lightly and laughed.

"Don't call me dude! And thanks." Mercedes hugged Kurt as well. "Are you two going to come and see how we place? You can even sit with us." Kurt asked.

"If you want us too, we will." Finn said nodding. Mercedes nodded as well.

"I'd love that." Kurt hugged them both again before the Warblers dragged him into their group hug.

Half an hour later, they were all seated back in the theatre. The Warblers, Mercedes and Finn all sat quite close to the front. The announcer came on stage with various envelopes. The trophies were also set up on the stage.

He announced those teams that were in 5th to 10th place. A member of those teams headed up on stage to be congratulated and handed a small envelope – probably with coupons in them or something. The Warblers were waiting anxiously. The had made it to the top five.

They were in the top four.

Top three.

They were all cheering when they were called up onto the stage. They didn't really care what they placed, as they were so thrilled to even make it to nationals. Finn and Mercedes were cheering for them in the audience.

"And now it's time to announce the winner of this years' individual show choir NVP award." There was a moment of silence. "From the Dalton Academy Warblers', Kurt Hummel!" Finn and Mercedes cheered, along with the rest of the Warblers. Kurt stood there in shock. He looked to Blaine who was grinning at him. He stepped forward and received the trophy with a huge smile on his face. There were hugs all around. The audience was clapping as well. Kurt wandered to the side of the stage and passed his award to Finn, wanting to be able to clutch Blaine and Jeff's hands as they waited for the final verdict.

"And now a round of applause for this years' top three finalists for this years' National Show Choir Championship." The audience was cheering.

"In third place…" The room went completely silent. "All the way from Oregon the Portland Scale Blazers!" There was polite clapping as the group received their trophy and headed off stage. All the Warblers were clutching each-others hands now. "And now ladies and gentlemen, shall we find out who our National Show Choir champions are?" Everyone quietened. "Congratulations to both teams on stage. You were both phenomenal."

"And the 2011 National Show Choir Champions are…" Everyone held their breath. "From Westerville Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Blaine reacted first. He squealed and jumped up and down, clutching Kurt's arms. Kurt gasped and drew Blaine in to a hug before hugging the other boys. The rest of the boys were screaming excitedly and celebrating. Finn and Mercedes ran up onto the stage to congratulate them all. The crowd went wild.

Vocal Adrenaline just looked disappointed. But like we won't go there.

Wes and David accepted the trophy and held it up in the air. The crowd was screaming still. When the confetti exploded over the top of them, Blaine finally found Kurt again who was talking to Nick and Finn near the front of the stage. He turned him by the shoulders, slid his hands around the back of his boyfriend's head and then kissed him square on the lips. In front of the entire room.

The Warblers were cheering again as their favourite team members kissed. Many wolf-whistles and cheers echoed throughout the room. When the pair finally pulled back, the Warblers tackle hugged them and piled on top of them. Laughter echoed throughout the hall.

The Warblers invited Finn and Mercedes along to celebrate late into the night. The other New Directions were invited too, but only Mike, Tina and Puck showed up. They all danced, sung, ate pizza's, drank sodas and played games, spread out across the half level the Warblers had hired out for the duration of their trip. Kurt and Blaine had a few stolen kisses here and there, and even danced together in the centre of the room. They were teased a little bit. Wes and Jeff kept going on and on about how they were getting cavities from how sweet their OTP were, so in an act of revenge, well amusement more like, they dared Wes to make out with David.

"Oh, come on seriously! We have a bromance going on guys."

"Well, you can make out with Jeff and Nick if you'd rather." Kurt said crossing his arms. Wes rolled his eyes and kissed David.

"Does this happen a lot?" Finn asked. Blaine and Kurt nodded. Finn grinned and shook his head. He was glad his brother had found a place in the Warblers.

The partied late into the night, and they all just decided to bunk were they were. Kurt immediately claimed his bed – considering it was his room, no one argued. As Blaine snuggled up to Kurt's side, he felt Kurt press a small kiss to his forehead. They both smiled and slipped off to sleep.

Kurt had never felt so happy or included before in his entire life. He was so glad that he had finally found a place where he could be himself and no one cared. He even found the cutest, most dapper and adorable boyfriend in the world, who was currently fast asleep in his arms. He had gone to New York, with his boyfriend and they had won Nationals.

Kurt sighed contently.

* * *

So, was it alright? I hope you liked it!

I might have cried whilst writing the parts for Come What May.


End file.
